Saving Our Love
by Phoebe of Circle Daybreak
Summary: "I lost my familyonce and I was too weak to do anything about it, but I'll be dammed if I make the same mistake twice."Mary-Lynette P.s. I published this story but HidingBehindACurtainwrote the first two chaters, who is also awesome enough to allow me to write this story with her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Looking Back on How itStarted

Me:Welcome to my first NightWorld story. This will be mostly in Mary-lynette's Pov unless I say differently. Now I need you all to bear with me, because I haven'tread thesecond book thanks to my lousy library -_-,butI have read the third and firstso without furthera do, here goes my story.

" I never thought of the differences of life and death."

"Mare!" Mark voice echoed through outthe room. His blue eyes illuminated with fear,shining through thedimness of the was chained to wall, besideJade. Her green eyes held unsheded tears upon my arrival. I looked across the wall where my friend were chained or cuffed in wood oriron. My eyes then landed on the ever-changing orbs of my soulmate. His blonde bangs almost covered the color of pale green, the color his eyes changed when he was weak. I found myself walking to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch. His eyes tried to change to a softhazel color but the green was still clear.

"Mary-lynette, you idiot!What the hell do you thinkyou're doing?" Jez yelled."Get outof here before they catch you!" I looked at her. She was on Ash's right. The confidence that usually shined fiercely in her silvery-blue eyes was gone. Completely her I saw Morgead. He looked even worst. dark bags and bruises outlined the tiredness in his emerald attwo of the most strongest people I know,physically and emotionally, being drained of all of their hopeand chances of escaping mademe choke back a sob.

"She's rightyou shouldn'thave came back." I heard Maggiestrain to say. Her beautiful brown eyes were dull and red from crying. tears stained herface and red rings embraced herwrists. She fought. "Run while you still can." I looked her was giving up. On herfreedom,her life, and her piece of mind. Maggie was so full of life, itboiled meto see her so her, Delos seemed the exactway. He was justwaiting for his time to end. I turned around to theleft of Ash to seemy brother crying, but when our eyes connected he smiled. Such a painful smile.

"Yeah, Mare we'll be on and we'll find a way out." He said. My past flashed before my eyes the times thatI encouraged him to do something when I knew I had no chance, was so I could protect him from theimpossibilities of here he me.

"I was just there for Mark. Ever since our momdied, he needed me. So I was there for himand himonly."

I looked atthe restof , Galen,Quin, Rashel, David, Eric, Gillian, Thea, Poppy,James, Thierry, Hannah,Rowan and even Kestrel had given up and . Me. Off. I looked back atAsh, his eyes back to pale green.

"Go." He whispered. I looked athim horrified.

"No." I said to him I then raced my eyes across the others. "No.I won'tleave withoutyou guys. Where are the damn keys!" I yelled. The volcano my dad warned meabout exploded.

"But now that I tookthe time and thought about it, I figured it's not whether your alive or dead that matters. it's who you would die for and who you can't live without. And for me it's them. My new family. A thing I haven't had since I was eight."

I suddenly heard a softapplause from behind me. ivory teeth litup the figure as hechuckled. Hunter Redfern. the man who putthem hereand the head I will have on my wall tonight.I felt a growl pursuefrom my throat. My blue eyes turned to crescents as I glared athim. I felt Ash tense frombehind me.I feltback and grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thatwas realsweet." He said, taunting me. His eyes flashed with amusement."Vermins are so stupid. You were free and .. alive,yet you risk it all just to save morevermin and our is that?" he asked.

"They're my family." I answered smile and humor leftas the words formed a sentence in his atme the way a catwould defend his food, only itwas his pride he was defending I'm sure.I think he expected me to getscared and give him a nice run of a chase, but I stood my danced in my eyes as I thoughtof ways of how to rip him to shreds. I heard my friends call outto me butat the instanteverything turned black.

"And I refuse to stand byand watch it be taken awayfromme again. This time I will fight to the death for themand myself... You're probably confused on how we got here. So let me take you back. it had been a year since I set Ash off. Now I had word he was coming back..."

"Do I look okay?" I asked Rowan. She was sitting on my bed smiling at me. I was wearing a simple, yellow sundress with a black, leather belt around mywaist, completing withblack flats. "Or is it to simple?" I asked again. "Oh what am I kidding? it's been a whole year. He's probably found someone else bynow." I said. Rowan stood up and put her hands on both of myshoulders, making me lookat her.

"Mary-lynette, I don't want tohear anyof that come fromyour mouth. You couldbe wearing a dirty torn up dress with grease all over your face and hair and youwould still looklike an angel to him. He loves you or he wouldn't have done the goodhe has. he's done it all for you. Making sure youwould be proud of himand protected. You are gorgeous. So lift up that head and let's go downstairs to the others." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Row." I said. She patted my back and we went downstairs. Jade and Markwere sitting onthe couch watching T.V and petting Tiggy. The fat cat was purring awayas the scratched his tummy. When they both looked at me and smiled. Jade stood up and came to hug me.

"You lookamazing." She said. She backed up and giggled. "You smell nice to." I laughed at her comment. I looked behind her to see Mark. He was staring at my dress but was lost inthought.

"Mark." i said. He snapped out his world and came to hug me.

"Ash better know how luckyhe is to have you, sis." He said. I smiled and tightened the hug. He laughed. SuddenlyKestrel busted through our screen door with a smile on her face.

"He's here and he brought James and his mate and two others." She said. That moment i felt mylegs go numb, but they still had the power torun to the staircase. I felt Rowangrab me.

"Oh no you don't." She said. it's time to see your man." I blushed. That's when I heard his voice for the first time in a whole year.

"Mare? Mare." he saidcoming in. We both froze as our eyes connected. His eyes were an electric blue, but the softened toa hazel color in a second. Before I knew it, we were in each others arms. "I missed you so much." He whispered, kissing my hair. I simply snuggled deeper into his neck. After a moment we brought our heads back and met in a passionate kiss.

"HeyAsh. James wants to know.. wow Oops I'm so sorry." A girl's voice said shyly. We broke our kiss andI looked over tosee a girl with auburn hair that stopped at her mid-back, framing chocolate eyes. She was slightly pink. "Hi I'mMaggie Neely. It's pleasure tofinallymeet you. James just wanted to know if we can layPoppy down in here." I nodded. I heard of James fromthe girls. They had said he was nice and quiet, but warned me to stayon his good side. Maggie turned her head back and nodded at someone before opening the screen door. A man walked in. he had blackhair and cat-like, yellow eyes. He nodded and smiled at me before taking the door from Maggie, smiling sweetlyat her. Then another man With a girl in his arms walked in. He had light brown hair and silver eyes. They kind of reminded my of the shade of the moon when it's full. The girl had copper, curly hair. She was snoring slightly in his arms. He looked at me and I waved my hand toward the couch. He smiledand layed her down gently. I quickly ran to my cabinet and grabbed a blanket, giving it to him. After he covered her up, I ushered them to the kitchen.

"Thankyou so much." he said tome. "I'mJames and that was my soulmate Poppy." He introduced. I shookhis hand that he lent out.

"Pleasure." I said smiling. The other man had his arms around Maggie, but he outstretchedonof his hands for me to shake.

"I'mDelos and My soulmate Is Maggie here." He said. Maggie giggled fromin his arms and I watchedhis eyes melt to honey.

"It's verynice to meet you all. Thank you for making sure Ash got here safe." I smiled at himandhugged me from behind.

"Mare?" I heard Ash ask. I lookedup at him, saying he had myattention. "I hope you don't mind, but the others fromCircle Daybreakwant to meet you and theyare coming here tomorrow." My eyes widened. "I hope you're not mad." he said.

"Mad? Of course I'mnot mad, but that just mean I have some preparing to do." I said.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Maggie asked. I looked and smiled brightlyat her.

"I would love it if you did." She beamed. Maggie was my first real friend outside of my familyand I hope she knows just how much I love her.

Me:Thank you so much for reading. Come back nexttime.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: hello! thanks for reading and I've come with good news! I read the second book so I'm filled in! woohoo! Okay well anyways here's the story.**_

* * *

_"I remember it clearly still... Maggie had helped me that whole day cleaning. Poppy had woken up to the sound of the vacuum. She was so cheerful and hyper. Our laughter had filled the house as we took a break to learn more about each other. Like, How Poppy had left her twin brother, Phillip, to be with James. She had said they still talked over the phone, but she had to use a fake name because everyone thought she was dead. Maggie told me about Miles, her older brother that was turned into a shapeshifter. I told them about how I met the girls and my introduction with Ash. They laughed when I told them I kicked him to hide the urge of me kissing him. The Boys laughed at each other as our stories were passed. I even found out that they were all related, which made us girls related as well. Later that night us girls made dinner while the boys watched. Over dinner I gotten to know more about James and Delos as well. I felt comfortable with them, like they were brothers. Mark had even liked them and he doesn't like many guys that enter our home. He's still warming up to Ash. It felt like we were a big happy family..."_

"Good night." Maggie yawned as her and Delos disappeared in one of the guest bedrooms. I waved and yawned to myself. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. it startled me at first, but I leaned against his chest. He then lifted me and started to carry me to my room. I laughed when he tripped making us fall on my bed. I leaned up and kissed him. His eyes were so warm and loving. He took strands of my hair between his fingers and played with it.

"I've missed you so much." He breathed out. I looked in his eyes as he continued. "I joined Circle Daybreak to make you proud. James gave me a hard time at first, but then he realized how dedicated I was and it was all because of you. I wanted to make sure our future together is safe." He said. I smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Ash. I really am. Sometimes I regret sending you away though. I felt so lonely and my heart would hurt, but then I would look up and watch our stars. I knew you would be back and I knew that I would wait years for your return." I said. He laughed slightly.

"I barely could stand one year without you. more than one would have killed me." I smiled brighter and snuggled into him. His arm held me tight as we fell in our world of bliss.

* * *

I woke up to Ash snoring quietly. I smiled at the innocence that would never show when he's awake. I pecked his cheek lightly and got up. I went down my hall way quietly, but squeaked when Poppy open her door. She jumped a little, her green eyes got wide, but she smiled when she saw it was only me. I put my finger to my lips and she nodded. Together we snuck downstairs, where the smell of Bacon was strong. Rowan was over the sizzling stove. Kestrel, Jade, and Mark were at our table.

"Morning." Mark greeted to the both of us.

"Morning." I replied. Poppy just smiled and skipped over to Rowan, breathing deep the yummy smell. Rowan giggled at the action.

"MMM smells so good." She cooed. I went to the cupboards and placed tables on the counter for Rowan to fill. "I'm glad I'm not the only morning riser here. Usually Lady Hannah, Lord Thierry, Rashel, and Keller get up with me." Poppy said.

"Who?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"They're the other Day-Breakers. There's more too. you'll meet them when they get here. Which will probably be at noon." She said. "You'll love them. It's like a family with them." I smiled sadly at the comment. "Speaking of which where's your parents?" She asked.

"They moved 5 months ago. Mark and I didn't want to leave, so we moved in with the girls." I said. Mark came up to me and hugged me side ways. Poppy's eyes saddened. When I saw this, I smiled brightly at her. This seemed to help her as she turned back to Rowan. Mark nudged me and I kissed his cheek. Then a loud horn blared through our walls.

"They're early." Poppy said. She raced towards our door and opened it. "Rashel!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around a raven haired woman. I stood back, watching the scene. A red-head then joined the hug. Her eyes looked up at me. Blue with silver speckles in them.

"So she's the one, huh?" She said and came over to me. "Hi. I'm Jez." I smiled.

"I'm Mary-lynette." I smiled back. I looked over her and saw a man with brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen. He gave me a devilish smile as he wrapped his arms around Jez.

"When I imagined Ash's soul mate, I didn't think she would be as nice looking as you are. I was thinking more gobblish acting." He laughed. "But it seems he got a decent one. I'm Morgead."

"Yeah, this idiot is my soul mate. He never knows how to shut his trap." Jez said looking up at him. He shrugged and sniffed the air.

"Is that bacon?" He asked. I laughed at his childish reaction to the aroma and nodded. He followed the scent to the kitchen. Jez rolled her eyes and smiled at me before following him. The raven-haired girl came up to me, holding out her hand.

"I'm Rashel and this is Quinn." She introduced as a man with black hair and dark eyes appeared behind her. I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out where I heard that name before.

"Well I'll be damned. Quinn really is a day-breaker." Kestral said behind me. **Now I remember him. He was the one that was after the girls.** He smiled smugly at Kestral and grabbed Rashel by the waist.

"Yep and I'm proud to be one." He said. He looked back at me. "So you're the one that changed Ash. I never thought I would se the day, but here it is. Good job." He said giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled.

"Thank you, but trust me it wasn't easy." I said, earning me some laughs.

"Yeah it took some kicking to the shins." James said coming from the stairs with the rest of the bunch. Ash gave him a dirty look and then jogged to me. Quinn laughed at Ash. Rashel just smiled at me and shook her head. Maggie had ran up to her and given her a big hug. She then looked back outside and squealed when she saw another girl with long blonde hair.

"Thea! You're here!" Thea laughed at her and squeezed her in a hug. A boy with short blonde hair also reached over and hugged Maggie. "Eric!" she shouted again. **I'm glad we live in the country.**

**Tell me about it.** Ash said in my mind. I giggled at him. He then looked outside and shouted to the couple himself. Thea gave me a kind smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Ash would never stop talking about you." She said. Ash buried his face in my neck, making me giggle. Eric gave me a bow and smiled slyly at me.

"Yeah it was annoying at times. We would be trying to give each other a kiss and he would start pouting while saying how much he missed his Mare." He laughed. Ash groaned in humiliation. Delos gave him a pat on the back, chuckling.

"Where's everybody else?" Delos asked. Morgead came out of the kitchen, munching on a piece of bacon.

"They're coming later. They were still asleep when we left." He said. I closed the door behind Thea. I looked over the crowd. Such beautiful people belonged in this group. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Poppy came up to me and grabbed my hand. She had also dragged Rashel, who had Maggie, Thea and Jez in tow as well.

"Let's go exploring. This land looks so big." I nodded and looked over at Ash. Quinn and James hovered over him laughing. I smiled and ran out the door with the girls.

_Now that I look back, I wish I would've asked Ash to come..._

* * *

_**Me: Sorry it's been so long. Terrible writer's block... Would anybody be interested in being my Beta or co-author with this story. I think I might need some terrible help.**_


End file.
